A Salvadora Azul
by Thata Martins
Summary: Tag Artemis Fowl e o Paradoxo do Tempo. Artemis foi derrubado brutalmente, mas Holly o ajudou a levantar. Holly/Artemis.


**02 de Julho de 2010**

**Resumo: **Tag Artemis Fowl e o Paradoxo do Tempo. Artemis foi derrubado brutalmente, mas Holly o ajudou a levantar. Holly/Artemis.

**Beta:** Carol Camui

**Avisos:** Spoilers do 6º livro. Se você não leu, sugiro que não leia esta fic ainda.  
A fic está situada naquela parte em que eles estão no zoológico e Artemis é derrubado pelo gorila.

Trechos entre parênteses pertencentes ao livro Artemis Fowl – O Paradoxo do Tempo.

* * *

**A Salvadora Azul**

Quando o espanto cedeu lugar à dor de ser arrancado da terra por um gorila furioso, Artemis não pôde fazer mais nada. O animal feroz o jogava para os lados como se ele fosse um boneco de pano e Artemis sentia cada osso de seu corpo se partir, perfurar algum órgão interno e espalhar seu sangue como gema de ovo.

Sentiu o torpor tomar conta lentamente, silenciando todos os alarmes que seu cérebro enviava, abandonando toda e qualquer dor que antes sentia. Sua consciência também fugia aos poucos, rindo e acenando travessa. Artemis pensou ter visto uma sombra conhecida a alguns metros, quando o gorila o apertou em seus braços, mas durou só o segundo que seu cérebro demorou a registrar que aquele aperto era mais forte do que Artemis ainda podia aguentar.

Depois veio o nada. Um grande e silencioso nada. Um nada que Artemis se sentia feliz em abraçar. Um nada em que nada importava.

De repente, num átimo de consciência, ele se lembrou do motivo de tudo.

Então, ele lutou. Lutou contra o torpor, contra o sentimento de paz que o envolvera, contra sua entrega, contra o silêncio. Lutou contra o nada.

"- Mãe."

Tentou correr em alguma direção que o tirasse dali. Tentou correr de volta para sua mãe e para a cura que ele precisava para tê-la de volta, sorrindo para sua família, cuidando de seus filhos. Todos os três.

Mas quanto mais procurava, menos esperançoso ficava. O negror era infindável e não havia saída.

Um brilho opaco lhe chamou a atenção e ele o observou atentamente. A luz fraca foi crescendo, dançando em sua direção, alegremente _azul_. Artemis sorriu. A magia estava ali para salvá-lo mais uma vez. Ele estendeu a mão e começou a correr em sua direção.

Mãos negras agarraram sua cintura, puxando-o para longe de sua salvação. A luz azul vinha rápida em sua direção, mas as mãos eram mais, e ele não conseguia se soltar. Ele gritaria com elas se pudesse, mas no nada não existe som.

Começava a se sentir derrotado. Artemis nunca fora atlético, nunca perdera tempo com exercícios físicos. O suor só tinha valor a ele se viesse do trabalho de resolver uma fórmula complicada ou desenvolver uma tese que lhe rendesse algum prêmio importante. Artemis era um garoto de cérebro, não músculos.

Por isso, sabia ser inútil lutar contra o que era e se deixou levar pelas mãos da Morte. Fechou os olhos, preparado para ver sua vida passar por seus olhos, quando um som reverberou pelas paredes invisíveis daquele lugar.

"- Venha Artemis." – uma brisa gentil brincou com seus cabelos, deixando todo seu poder varrer as mãos para longe de Artemis. Ele conhecia aquela melodia tão doce. Correu em direção ao brilho azul, enquanto tentava resgatar na memória o nome daquele som. – "Acorde."

Holly. O nome lhe atingiu ao mesmo tempo que as faíscas azuis. Elas envolveram seu corpo, levantando-o do chão, o envolvendo numa bolha de magia que se expandiu, afastando toda a escuridão dali.

O mundo que ele conhecia, com seus cheiros e sons, apareceu no meio da explosão. Artemis abriu os olhos, tomando controle de seu corpo e sua mente. Ele estava de volta.

"- Holly" – sorriu, agradecido por ter uma amiga tão fabulosa – "Você me salvou de novo."

O belo rosto élfico estava manchado por lágrimas, iluminado pelo sorriso mais maravilhoso e aliviado que Artemis já vira na vida.

"- Claro que salvei. Não poderia viver sem você."

A última frase fez seu peito inchar. Sentia-se capaz de cantar. Sabendo o quão ridículo aquilo seria, se limitou a abrir a boca para respondê-la com a sagacidade costumeira, mas foi impedido pelos lábios da elfo tomando os seus.

O choque o paralisou pela segunda vez naquela noite. Sentia a boca macia de Holly em contato com a sua, a língua timidamente pedindo passagem, os cílios da pequena fazendo cócegas em sua bochecha, mas não podia deixar de pensar que aquilo não podia ser real.

Ela lhe beijara ano passado, no rosto, e já fora uma total surpresa para ele. Agora aquilo... era demais.

Em meio às suas racionalizações, Artemis nem percebeu que fechara os olhos novamente, abrira sua boca mais um pouco e que sua língua agora dançava com a de Holly como se fossem antigos parceiros de dança executando uma coreografia há tanto ensaiada.

O sentimento de euforia e prazer, aumentados exponencialmente pela magia que dançava por entre seus lábios afoitos, não parecia com nada que Artemis experimentara antes.

As fagulhas de magia começaram a se esvair, escondendo-se novamente nos punhos de Holly, liberando a mente do pequeno gênio, tirando-o do transe em que fora lançado sem paraquedas.

A gravidade da situação invadiu-o de imediato, deixando-o alerta, fazendo-o saltar para trás, como se tivesse levado um choque.

"- Ah, obrigado. – disse sem jeito – Isso foi inesperado."

Ele não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Não sabia se existiria uma etiqueta apropriada para depois de sua amiga elfo o beijar, logo após tê-lo afastado da morte com magia. Ele só sabia que não conseguia desviar do par de olhos tão iguais aos seus, que espelhavam sua confusão.

"- Artemis, você está bem. Mais uma cura e você não vai passar de tecido de cicatrizes preso por fios de magia."

Tentou ajustar os pensamentos para o problema que teriam de enfrentar, ao invés de pensar em quão bom era o beijo de Holly e como queria experimentá-lo de novo.

"- Muito bem – disse – Vejo onde estamos...

Estava falando alto, ajustando a mente, tentando esquecer o beijo por enquanto. Pense nisso mais tarde."

Olhou em volta, dando atenção ao seu outro eu; o próximo passo de seu plano tecia-se sem esforço nenhum. Esfregou os olhos antes de dizer em voz alta:

- Palha, você consegue cavar?

**FIM**


End file.
